My true self (Nowaki x Hiroki)
by Gloria-chan10
Summary: ¿porque aveces tenemos que ver perdido lo que tenemos para darnos cuenta de cuanto lo amábamos? ¿acaso este dolor no desaparecerá nunca?


**-¿Por qué mi corazón esta tan cansado de llorar?-** Se preguntaba un castaño recargando la cabeza sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo se mantenía sentado sobre el frio suelo, la lluvia no dejaba de caer con intensidad allá afuera y las grandes gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal en la ventana era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel departamento

**-¿Por qué me odio tanto?- **algunas prendas aun seguían tiradas sobre el suelo sin mencionar los cajones que habían guardado la ropa de Nowaki yacían vacios sobre el suelo

Hace dos días que el pediatra había dejado el departamento, una pelea que el castaño había empezado y esta vez el de cabellos azulados no soporto, era claro para el pediatra que amaba a su Hiro-san pero entre tanto trabajo las dudas habían invadido al castaño rebasando su razón.

No había probado bocado desde ese día, solo había visto las sobras de la noche anterior que Nowaki había preparado

**-Las personas que pasan a mi lado se están riendo ¿Se estarán burlando de mi**?- los jóvenes de la universidad pasaban felices por los pasillos ajenos al dolor que lo envolvía al pasar entre ellos

**-¿Por qué estoy respirando? Si dejara de respirar, todo este dolor desaparecería**- se dejo caer en el suelo mirando el techo de la habitación, el silencio es tan ensordecedor que lo lastimaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por el rabillo de sus ojos y ese dolor punzante en su pecho no dejaba de torturarle sobremanera, estiro su mano tomando una camisa de Nowaki que yacía tirada atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza

**-Alguien por favor ayúdeme****, ****mi corazón esta gritando en la soledad- **se giro quedado de lado aun abrazando con recelo aquella prenda del pediatra, "¿A dónde fuiste?" se preguntaba y mas lagrimas bajaban empañando su vista

_**-Incluso si pretendo ser fuerte…**____**Quiero que me encuentres pronto… Nowaki- **_

"_yo inicie todo esto… perdóname, no pude controlarme y los celos me cegaron, dije cosas hirientes para ti… perdóname"_

**-¿Por qué… porque es que a pesar de todo mi corazón se siente tan solo?... Te amo, a pesar de no decirlo con frecuencia o demostrarlo ¡Soy un idiota! ¿Por qué siempre trato de alejar a la gente?- **_"¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no regresas?"_ el castaño había pensado en ir a buscarlo al hospital pero… quería darle algo de tiempo a pesar de que su alma le pidiera a sus ojos volver a verlo aun que sea de lejos, necesitaba saber que estaba bien pero no quería molestarlo más.

**-Si yo desapareciera del mundo el día de mañana, apuesto a que no habrá nadie que llore por mí- **"Quiero tener a alguien importante para mí,que pueda reír y llorar conmigo y ese alguien eres tu… Nowaki regresa por favor" sentía su corazón morir en su pecho, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo admirando las frías gotas golpear su ventana preguntándose donde está su Nowaki debajo de esta fría lluvia, apretó sus puños con algo de fuerza al pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera en casa de Tsumori su sempai del hospital pues ¿A dónde mas podía acudir el peliazul?

Sonrió amargamente recordando la franca y amplia sonrisa del pediatra

**-****¿no deseas deshacerte de ese egoísmo y conseguir una nueva vida?- **_"No lo hagas… Yo te quiero solo para mí, no soportaría verte al lado de alguien más"_

**-Incluso ahora estoy un poco indeciso temeroso de cambiar tan solo una pequeña cosa****, no puedo cambiar al "verdadero yo" que secretamente anhelo ser- "**dejare mi orgullo por ti, no te alejes mas de mi, ¡a donde fuiste! ¡Quiero salir a buscarte! Correr y correrno importan hasta donde tenga que ir pero… ¡No sé donde estas! No me queda más que esperar en este silencio si algún día vuelves a mi"

**-¿Volveré a verte sonriendo? A partir del día de hoy, por favor sigue adelante****porque incluso si desaparezco, Siempre estaré pendiente de ti- **

Entre todo el silencio el timbre de la puerta llego hasta los oídos del castaño "¿Quién podrá ser? Eso no importa" pensó en dejarlo tocar hasta cansarse pero "Nowaki" pasó por su mente y se levanto con rapidez saliendo de la habitación, atravesando el departamento, tomo la perilla de la puerta temblando un poco

Sus labios se secaron y su corazón se agito con fuerza al mirar unos ojos azules que lo miraban de frente a los suyos

**-perdón por molestarlo Kamijou-san olvide algunas cosas- **Nowaki uso un tono frio en sus palabras más pudo notar claramente como el castaño había estado llorando por algunas horas, incluso le dolió ver su cabello alborotado por solo estar recostado, los ojos algo rojizos y cristalizados por algunas lagrimas que aun se agolpaban para salir pero que el Cataño se empeñaba en ocultar

Paso de largo hacia la habitación mirando nos momentos hacia la cocina notando que todo estaba como él lo había dejado el día que se fue de ahí _"¿acaso no se ha alimentado?" _

_**-Nowaki**__- el castaño lo llamo parado en la puerta de la habitación mientras el peliazul buscaba lo que había ido a buscar, no recibió respuesta __**–Nowaki…- L**__o llamo nuevamente, Nowaki reunía sus fuerzas para ser fuerte ante la voz suplicante de su Hiro-san_

_Nowaki seguía de pie dando la espalda al castaño que yacía parado sobre la puerta, decidió retirarse era lo mejor pero antes de girarse sintió unos brazos que se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda _

_**-¿Qué está haciendo**_**Kamijou-san**_**?- **__al escuchar tal distancia entre ellos Hiroki solo atino a aferrarse mas al pediatra _

_**-perdóname…- susurro hundiendo la cara en la espalda del menor –No quise lastimarte pero sé que lo hice- **__era el momento lo tenía ahí entre sus brazos, debía tirar todo su orgullo que sabia no le serviría para nada, Nowaki valía demasiado para él y si debía deshacerse de su orgullo lo haría __**-perdóname- **__sollozaba aferrado a su espalda con desesperación_

_Nowaki era débil ante sus lagrimas, en todo este tiempo juntos nunca lo había visto en ese estado y saber que la causa era él, le dolía demasiado_

_**-Hiro-san…- **__susurro y las lagrimas del castaño se detuvieron, Nowaki se giro envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, Hiroki al reconocer ese olor que tanto amaba correspondió al abrazo, abrazándolo con fuerza _

_Nowaki llevo una de sus manos acariciando sus mechones castaños, Hiroki levanto la mirada _

_**-perdóname-**__le dijo mirando sus ojos azules del menor y este sonrió___

_**-perdóname tú a mi Hiro-san- **__sus labios se unieron en un beso que el castaño respondió, sentía su corazón latir intensamente y la felicidad le envolvió el pecho _

_**-te amo… Nowaki-**__ el menor se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió ampliamente _

_**-y yo a ti Hiro-san-**_


End file.
